FN SCAR-H
|credits_per_repair = 500 |invuln = 555 |set = 6 |ammotype = 7.62x51mm NATO |Magazine_capacity = 8 mags.-- 20 mds. |firemodes = Full, Semi |accuracy = 84 |recoil = 41 |damage = 47 |firerate = 55 |mobility = 57 |reload = 67 |penetration = 30 |effective_range = }} |effective_range = 47 damage at ≤ 80 meters|maximum_range = 24 damage at ≥ 140 meters }} The FN SCAR-H is a CR Assault Rifle from Set 6. The FN SCAR-H uses 7.62 NATO rounds instead of the usual 5.56 NATO rounds. It is the heavier variant of its cousin, the FN Scar-L, having more accuracy, damage, and penetration. Overview The FN SCAR-H features very high accuracy, very low recoil, high damage, moderate penetration, a moderate fire-rate, a very fast reload speed, low mobility, very low damage fall-off, a very good effective distance, a low magazine size of 20 rounds, and a low amount of reserve ammunition. If the player has fully-customized their FN SCAR-H, and has also Unbroken it, then it can suffice as their main assault rifle all the way up to Level 70. It is a very reliable weapon due to its high accuracy and low recoil. Performance Analysis The FN SCAR-H is one of the best assault rifles in the game, whether compared to CR or GP weapons. With very high accuracy, very low recoil, very low damage fall-off, and a very good effective distance, the FN SCAR-H features performance aspects from both assault rifles and designated marksman rifles; it is technically classified as a battle rifle (a heavy assault rifle). The performance downsides of the FN SCAR-H are that it has low mobility and a low magazine size (as well as low ammo reserves); it also has a much slower fire-rate (but much higher damage) than several assault rifles, such as the M4A1 Custom. However, these downsides are not very significant if the weapon is being used as a marksman weapon. With a very fast reload speed, the FN SCAR-H can replenish its ammo very quickly, though it doesn't have too much reserve ammunition. The FN SCAR-H comes equipped with the Aimpoint COMPM4 collimator and Noveske KX3 flash-hider by default, which are both some of the best attachments available. The W-Task of the FN SCAR-H, which is very tedious though actually quite easy (especially with the COMPM4 equipped), allows it to access the Elcan SpectreOS scope and the AN-PEQ 15 tactical device, both of which are also some of the best attachments available. The main downsides of the FN SCAR-H are that it is very expensive to purchase and also to repair. After just one 10-minute game, the repair costs can be higher than 10,000 CR. It is recommended that the player Unbreak the weapon if they want to use it frequently. The W-Task might be worthwhile to purchase early if the player can't be bothered completing it, though it is certainly one of the easiest W-Tasks among high-tier weapons, so this isn't necessary, especially since the weapon has the COMPM4 equipped by default. Performance Comparisons The FN SCAR-H's closest competitors include the DesertTech MDR, 9A-91, DSA SA58 Operational Special Weapon, MK14 EBR CQB, H&K 417D, VSS Vintorez, SVU-AS, and AS VAL Kobra. W-Task To acquire the W-Task for the SCAR-H, one must achieve 500 longshots with this weapon. This then changes the weapon from the "SCAR-H" to "SCAR-H Navy Seals", attaching an Elcan Spectre 4x Optics Scope to the rifle. Gallery Scar h.png Scar h w-task.png Contract Wars SCAR-H Shooting Test-1 SCAR-H Custom 1.jpg SCAR-H Custom 2.jpg Trivia * Before the SCAR-H was customizable, it had a visible muzzle flash even though the KX3 flashhider was equipped. Now, the flashhider works as intended. * As a weapon, the SCAR-H has the most base mods already unlocked. Category:Taskable Category:Customizable Category:Weapons Category:Primary Weapons Category:Set 6 Category:Assault Rifles Category:Battle Rifles Category:Fully-Automatic Category:Semi-Automatic Category:7.62x51mm NATO Ammunition Category:20-round Magazine Category:Usable Tactical Mount Category:Fabrique Nationale Herstal Category:Belgium Category:SCAR Series